An Unlikely Group of Friends
by casisabamf
Summary: SuperWhoLock ficlets based off of a writing challenge I attempted on tumblr. Will update this as I update tumblr (hopefully). Will also include Sherlock and John, but I can't have more than two fandoms to crossover.
1. It's WHAT!

**It's WHAT?!**

Sam and Dean Winchester were running for their lives yet again. It was a pretty normal day for them. The Impala was in the direction the vampires were coming from so the hunters had to rely on their own two feet to get them to safety. They had completely underestimated the size of the nest and now their asses were on the line.

All of sudden there was this sort of whirring noise. The boys ignored it, figuring it was probably something else that was going to harm them. And then bam. A blue police box appeared right in Dean's way.

"Holy shit!" He shouted as he slowed and swerved to avoid running right into the box.

Then the door opened and man stepped out. He was wearing a blue suit, red Converse, and a dark brown trenchcoat. He was also wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm assuming you two need saving as the TARDIS brought me here."

Sam had joined Dean at this point and the two just gave the man the most confused look ever. Neither one knew whether they should kill the guy or just ignore him and run. The sound of the vampires was slowly getting closer to them, which was limiting their reaction time. The man continued to smile at them.

"Are you coming or not?" He stated as he stepped back inside the box. "I could just leave you here to get taken but whatever is making that racket."

He disappeared inside the box, leaving Sam and Dean alone. The brothers just stared at each other for a second.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean shouted.

"I dunno Dean but –" the rustling was getting closer. "they're getting closer. We either gotta run or follow this guy."

"What's hiding in a box gonna do against vamps Sam?!"

"What's running gonna do when they're this close?"

Dean looked back at the woods and back to the box. "Son of a bitch."

He headed into the box and Sam quickly followed, closing and locking the door behind him. Sam turned around to look at Dean and his jaw dropped. There was no way what he was seeing was possible.

"It's bigger on the inside." The brother's managed to mutter in unison.

"That it is." The man was still grinning like crazy. "Now let's get you two to safety."

Sam and Dean didn't move as 'The Doctor' began to move around the console thing that was in the center, randomly pulling levers and pushing buttons. They heard the whirring again and then the whole thing began to shake. The hunters reached for the railing and held on for dear life. It stopped after a minute or so. Once the shock wore off, the boys reacted the way they always did: by pulling out their guns.

The man frowned slightly. "Oh come on. You don't need those things."

"Yeah. Sorry I don't trust strange men with boxes that are bigger on the inside. I feel safer with this in my hand." Dean sneered.

"I just saved your life. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not really." Sam joined in.

"Well as I said, I'm the Doctor. I just saved your life. And we should be somewhere safe now. The TARDIS probably led me back to your home or something."

"TARDIS?" Dean questioned, gun still pointed at the Doctor.

"This-" he motioned around. "is the TARDIS. And for some reason she thought you two needed saving from something which is pretty obvious by how quickly you came in here."

"It seemed like better idea than getting torn to pieces."

"Ah. By what might I ask?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on Sammy. He says we're safe and I say we get out of her before it gets any weirder."

Dean didn't even wait for Sam to respond. He just walked out the door and was slightly shocked to find that they were parked right next to the Impala. Sam seemed to be just as shocked when Dean turned around to look at him.

"Well then. I best be off. That is if you boys don't want to join me." The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS door.

"Join you? In what?" Sam questioned turning to look at the man once more.

"On an adventure of course. I can't promise you things won't try and kill you but I can promise to make sure you stay completely safe. Besides, you two look like you could use an adventure."

"Believe me. Our lives are chock full of adventure." Dean stated.

"Ah but I can take you anywhere you like in time and space."

"Wait. What?"

The hunters thought this man had to be joking. But he looked absolutely serious. Sam came to the realization faster than Dean did that it had to be possible. The man had somehow taken them back to their car in a matter of minutes and the vamps were nowhere in sight.

"I can take you anywhere you like. And I do mean anywhere. So: do you want to go on an adventure or not?"

The brothers looked at one another and then back at the Doctor who was just looking at them. Dean pulled Sam back over to the car.

"You can't be considering this can you?" Sam didn't say anything. "You are. What is wrong with you Sammy! This man could try and kill us!"

"First he just saved our lives. Second we magically appeared back by the car when we were at least a couple of miles away. And third we could use a break Dean."

"I still don't like it." Dean's eyes wandered back over to the man leaning against the blue box.

"Look at it this way: you'll still have your gun and we can force him to bring us back at anytime."

Dean looked at his brother. Sam had a sheer look of joy and wonder and curiosity on his face. He hadn't seen that in months. He let out a groan.

"Fine. Grab your bags Sammy."

Sam smiled and the pair of hunters grabbed their things. They walked back over to the Doctor.

"We're coming with you." Sam grinned.

"On one condition." Dean added.

"Oh. What's that then?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"No funny business. If you try to hurt us: I will shoot you. Got it?"

"Understood. Even though I'd rather you leave the weapons behind. Anyways…you two have names right?"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"Well Sam and Dean Winchester, let's go on an adventure." The grin spread across the Doctor's face.


	2. A Surprise for Dean

**A Surprise for Dean**

Dean Winchester burst from the TARDIS as soon as it was safe on the ground. Sam and the Doctor followed.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor turned confused towards the younger Winchester, who couldn't contain his laughter.

"Shut up Sammy! It's not funny!"

"You're right Dean. It's not funny. It's hilarious." This just made the Doctor more confused. Sam finally regained control of himself. Turning to the Doctor he said, "Dean here is afraid of flying."

"Then why did he agree to go in a blue box that travels through time and space? It's quite obvious it's supposed to fly."

"Both of you just shut up."

Dean was not having any of this. He wanted to say the only reason he was here was because his brother looked so damn happy about it. He would never admit that out loud to Sam. He would never hear the end of it.

Sam just rolled his eyes and finally looked around. "So Doc, where are we?"

Snow was falling to the ground so wherever they were it had winter or some strange ice planet. Heck they could have been in a whole other galaxy for all the Winchesters knew.

"London. December 20, 1968."

Dean's jaw almost dropped to the floor as he looked around. "You're kidding."

The Doctor gave a knowing smile. "Why would I kid Dean?"

Dean started to grin like a madman and Sam looked more confused by second. Sam turned to the Doctor who just looked so damn proud of himself.

"So what's the importance of being in London on December 20, 1968?"

"Zeppelin Sammy. Zeppelin." The younger just looked more confused. Dean groaned. "They play tonight. How'd you know?" Dean looked at the Doctor.

"Well, when you're as old as I am you hear a lot of stories about a lot of great people. I've heard a lot of great stories about the Winchester brothers." Sam and Dean just stared. "Makes me feel kind of stupid for not recognizing you boys right away."

"Doctor-" Dean reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "You're the best."

The Doctor grinned like a mad man. It seemed to be his thing.

"Now let's get our asses ready because we are going to see Led Zeppelin in concert."


	3. You're Late

**You're Late**

Sam and the Doctor followed Dean quietly back to the TARDIS. The elder Winchester was in such a good mood that he'd completely forgotten he was about to get into a flying blue box. The trio entered the box, closing the doors behind them.

"So Sam, anywhere you'd like to go?" The Doctor looked at the younger Winchester, ignoring the fact that Dean was still walking around the TARDIS singing.

"Uh not really. All of time and space to choose from it's kind of hard to pick one thing ya know?"

The Doctor gave him a grin. "Well then. Let's make it easier: past or future? Earth or somewhere else?"

Sam never got to answer the question. A cell phone began to ring. Both boys instinctively reached for theirs, but then they realized there was no way they could get service on them in 1968. They both looked at one another before turning to stare at the Doctor as he flipped open a phone. He furrowed his brow as he read the screen.

"Sorry. We'll have to wait on the answer to that question Sam. A friend needs me." He began to fumble around the TARDIS controls.

"How is that thing even working?" Sam was really astonished.

"It's not that complicated really, but no time to explain." He threw a switch and the TARDIS began to make the whooshing noise that signaled its movement.

Before they knew it, the TARDIS was back on the ground and the Doctor was rushing out. Sam and Dean looked at each other; each one trying to judge if the other knew what was going on.

Sam just shrugged. "We should probably follow him."

The boys stepped out to realize that they were still in London, just considerably later in time. The cars kind of gave it away. The Doctor was a few feet away opening and closing the phone as if that was going to make someone contact him faster.

"So what's up Doc?" Dean chuckled lightly and grinned like a five year old. He looked at Sam who was glaring. Dean coughed and regained composure.

"I'm supposed to meet my friend here. But he appears to be late."

"I'm not the one who's late."

The three men turned around to face a man with curly black hair in a long black coat.

"I'm not late. It's 9 AM. You said to meet you here at 9 AM."

"Yes. Three days ago."

The Doctor made an 'Oh' face before it turned back to the usual grin. "Sam, Dean. This is my friend Sherlock Holmes."


	4. I Don't Like This

**I Don't Like This**

"So hold on. We are putting are adventure aside because this wacko texts you and says he needs your help?"

Sam and Dean had been following the Doctor and this Sherlock Holmes person around London, neither one informing the Winchesters what was going on. No answer from the two men.

"Seriously. I will shoot you if someone doesn't give me answers."

Dean said that loud enough to gain a few odd looks from passersby. Sam muttered some apologies about it being harmless before glaring at Dean. Sherlock stopped and turned around so he was face to face with Dean.

"This doesn't concern you." He turned back around and began walking again. "Doctor, your companions get ruder every time I see you."

"Well, that seems to just be Dean. He's not rude. Just nosey."

"I am not nosey!" Dean said as the Doctor continued to walk off with Sherlock. Sam chuckled silently. He didn't need to get dragged into this right now. The two boys walked quicker to catch up. "Fine. If you don't want to tell us, take us back to the TARDIS so we can wait."

"That'll take to long. You can stay at my flat." Sherlock stated curtly. "My flatmate John can take care of you." He stopped in front of a door. "This is it. Go up the stairs. John is expecting company. Come along Doctor."

With that Sherlock walked off, leaving the Winchesters dumbfounded. Through all of this the Doctor never seemed to stop smiling. He looked at the Winchesters and just shrugged.

"Sherlock takes some time to get used to, but he's brilliant. Now if you'll excuse me I should hurry up because he seems to be talking to me and obviously I haven't heard a word he's said."

The Doctor walked off. Sam and Dean turned to look at the door. Sam stepped forward and went to open the door.

"Wait. You are really going to go in that place? For we all we know this Sherlock and John could be murders!"

Sam sighed. He was getting tired of Dean's apprehensive nature. "The Doctor trusts him. So I'm going to." He turned the handle and opened the door. "Now come on Dean."

"Just wish I hadn't left my gun in the TARDIS." Dean muttered as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
